DRABBLES Palabras para un corrupto
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Él perdió todo hasta el nombre que una vez le fue entregado. Ahora se llama Miroku, conocido como el letal bonzo azul , y es un asesino. Aquella ocasión era como las otras hasta que se topó con lo que derrumbó su ideología. Una serie de drabbles donde el amor, el arrepentimiento y hasta la locura son protagonistas. TERMINADO
1. Uno más a la lista

¡Hola! Ahora comienzo un fic cuya idea ha sido la más reciente que he tenido, pero considero que es muy buena y por eso la desarrollaré estás vacaciones (junto a Tessaiga) y que he comenzado a escribir desde ayer, pero ya tengo planeados diecisiete drabbles (Incluso sufrí de insomnio por la emoción). En sí, es un fanfic que cuenta una dramática historia entre Miroku y Sango donde un final feliz es imposible.

Finalizo recordando que **los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y que sólo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro (ya quisiera que al menos mandaran reviews TToTT)**

* * *

**1. Uno más a la lista.**

Se contactaron con ellos primero, después le fue asignado el trabajo. Así era siempre: odia, llámanos, paga en efectivo y tendremos a un infeliz que solucione tu problema. Así que no se extrañó cuando le interrumpieron con una de sus conquistas efímeras* para solicitar sus servicios.

Miroku, el letal bonzo azul (llamado así por habilidad para la actuación y hacerse pasar como un inocente, y sus bellos ojos azulados), ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida pecaminosa. Había aceptado que iría al infierno.

Por eso acudió como siempre y tomó su arma, su amiga fiel, sin hacer preguntas. Por eso llegó hasta donde su presa. Por eso disparó sin dudar, aún cuando esa chica castaña fuera lo más bello e inocente que hubiera visto. Eso era lo que las personas como él hacían: eliminar la belleza y la pureza que la vida les había arrebatado.

* * *

¡COMENTEN!


	2. Dos opciones

Ahora que tengo tiempo, publico en segundo drabble. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

**2. Dos opciones**

Aún cuando Miroku se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, Inuyasha, lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía, pudo abordarlo.

"Te ves extraño" le dijo el dueño de un nombre extravagante, un apodo aún más raro (bastardo blanco*) y un pasado del que nunca habló (él lo comprendía. Nadie ahí quería recordar).

"Hoy tuve que trabajar" contestó el bonzo azul, dejando al otro mercenario sin ganas de continuar la conversación. No estaban tan desquiciados como para alardear de eso como si se trataran de niños comparando e intercambiando estampas. No eran Naraku.

Después de encontrarse seguro en su cuarto, Miroku se preguntó en qué demonios pensaba como para romper la regla de no prestarles interés. Y él lo había hecho al tomar ese celular movido por una extraña curiosidad.

Ahora tenía dos opciones. La primera, pensar en su situación y destruirlo. La segunda, conservarlo. Miroku era muy listo, pero en esta ocasión se permitió cometer una estupidez.


	3. Tres melodías

Y el drabble número tres de esta historia (la cual se la dedico a mi querida hermana) ha llegado.

* * *

**3. Tres melodías**

Ya había pasado un día desde el acontecimiento del celular huérfano y Miroku aún no se atrevía a encenderlo, no a plena luz del día. Se sentía observado y juzgado. Sólo cuando el manto nocturno estaba sobre él tuvo la motivación suficiente para violar la privacidad de una muerta.

"Ya la habrán encontrado" se permitió pensar, olvidando que estaba prohibido.

Buscando ir lentamente, lo primero que hizo fue ir al reproductor de música. Habían muchas canciones y, después de un escucha y cambia, se interesó en una corta lista de reproducción con sólo tres melodías.

Analizando cada una de las canciones se dio cuenta de varias cosas: Era una persona que se sentía sola y, posiblemente, sin la libertad de hacer lo que quería. Se sintió identificado. También descubrió que estaba enamorada y, por la última canción, que se había terminado o que se habían separado... y lo seguía esperando.

"Tierna" dijo sintiéndose algo desanimado por la posibilidad de que fuera otra mujer común.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Wahhh! He regresado y feliz por sus comentarios. No me lo podía creer cuando los leí. Por eso les agradesco a Lady Minisa, fifiabs y Orkidea16 y les mando mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Sí, la historia es misteriosa, lo sé, pero la información se irá rebelando poco hasta llegar a un final que espero, les dé un infarto (bueno, no literalmente, puesto que en estos momentos estoy tan alegre que hasta pienso en hacerles un lugar en mi altar, junto al de la Señorita Laura XD!)

Oki, eso es (casi) todo. Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Cuatro contactos

Porque estoy de muy buenos ánimos y tengo un buen flujo en este fic, les dejo este capítulo como pilón. Seguramente mañana publicaré el siguiente. Ojalá y sea de su agrado.

* * *

**4. Cuatro contactos**

Terminó su ronda habitual en uno de los clubes de mala muerte que solía visitar solo. Ninguno de sus compañeros más allegados gustaban de exponerse en un sitio tan concurrido y lleno de alimañas, y aquellos otros mercenarios quienes eran clientes frecuentes en esos lares eran eso, viles alimañas. Y quizá él lo era también, pero quería creer que no como ellos.

Miroku salió hasta el techo para disfrutar el aíre frío en su piel. Sentía un ligero regusto amargo y un triunfo a medias producto el encuentro casual con una "tierna dama". Repentinamente, el calificativo le recordó el secretillo que llevaba con él (era estúpido el haberlo tomado, pero resultaría peor que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y le hicieran pagar).

Con ocio encontrado, fue directo a los contactos, los cuales, sorpresivamente, sólo eran cuatro: una chica que parecía ser su amiga, el teléfono de la oficina de su universidad, el de una mujer que seguramente le desagradaba (por el nombre que le había puesto era evidente: "La Bruja") y, sorpresivamente, el de un psicólogo.

El interés comenzó a picar en la nuca del bonzo azul.


	5. Cinco fotografías

Lo prometido es deuda, el drabble cinco ha llegado...

* * *

**5. Cinco fotografías**

Sólo cinco fotografía. ¿Qué chica o mujer joven de hoy en día sólo tenía cinco fotografías en su teléfono celular? ¿Acaso ya no le era de utilidad su cámara? No, él la veía bien. ¿Entonces? No encontraba una explicación evidente, por lo cual decidió examinarlas mejor esperando hallar una respuesta o algo más.

Su mano acariciando a un tierno gato, una escena del cielo y nubes amorfas, los juegos de luces en las hojas de un árbol, la ciudad en su modo nocturno y sus labios en una sonrisa (o un intento de ella) torcida. Esa eran las imágenes de su nada extensa galería.

Miroku las observaba una y otra vez, pero no comprendía, además, se sentía desilusionado. Por alguna razón, deseaba ver su rostro otra vez. Quería recordarla de otra forma que no fuera pálida, sin vida y con un anormal rostro apacible. Y esos ojos… esos ojos café que se opacaron después de que le disparara en una sien (el suicidio sería la explicación de la muerte).

Aunque también tenía la cara de cuando él se puso en frente y ésta se mostró confundida al no encontrarse sola. Aún así, esa tampoco la quería.

* * *

**N.A.: **¡Buenos días! (Aquí son las ocho ¡Loops, son VACACIONES!). Agradecimientos por aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y otra vez, gracias especiales, chicas, por sus comentarios: Fifiabbs (No te preocupes, su historia se irá rebelando poco a poco -aproximadamente cada capítulo- sólo les toca a ustedes unir las piezas ¡Sí, jugarán a ser detectives!), Orkidea16 (Jaja, sí, estoy actualizando de dos en dos, puesto que ayer me quedé hasta después de medianoche escribiendo el final de la historia, así que no habrá retrazos) y Lady Minisa Bracken (¡Gracias por el comentario! Sí, me arriezgué mucho al hacerlo, pero todo tiene su por qué...)

Aún no me despido, ya que más al rato publicaré el próximo drabble.


	6. Seis mensajes

Y el sexto ha llegado, un poco extenso, pero aquí por fin la castaña va ha "hablar"

* * *

**6. Seis mensajes**

Días después, al termino de un complicado trabajo de rastreo e investigación (sólo eso, a Inuyasha le tocaría el trabajo sucio), Miroku decidió dar un paso más a su ahora nuevo pasatiempo de profanar intimidades, así que fue directo a la mensajería.

"La muchacha es lista" se dijo al notar que había pocos. Imaginó que borraba los más viejos por motivos de espacio o de seguridad. ¿Pero quién podría querer leerlos? El joven se rió al darse cuenta de que se encontraba haciendo lo que creía improbable. De los mensajes que permanecían intactos, la mayoría correspondía a una conversación acaecida hacía tres días antes de que él…

_"¡Amiga, te extraño! ¿Por qué no has ido a la universidad?"_ le preguntó la otra chica.

_"No me siento bien"_ fue la respuesta de la dueña del celular.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Otra pelea con tu madrastra?"_ con ese mensaje Miroku llegó a la conclusión de que ella sufría del síndrome de la Cenicienta.

_"No sólo es ella, es todo. Esto me está resultando tan difícil y duele… pero no te preocupes, seguro regreso mañana. No es necesario que le digas a tu papá. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos."_

_"Bien, cuídate. Espero verte pronto"_ Ahí terminó la conversación. ¿Su padre? Miroku se dio cuenta que el apellido de la amiga y del psicólogo era el mismo. Ese doctor había sido en último en enviarle un mensaje.

"Kuwashima-san, necesitamos vernos. Es urgente" Pero ese no lo contestó.

* * *

**Nota: **Kuwashima, obviamente, no es algún apellido original de la serie, pero sonó bonito (además de que tiene un secretito en él para quien aún no sepa quién es la castaña Juajua).

Ahora sí, no vemos pronto (mañana, como siempre, en la misma página web)


	7. Siete palabras

**7. Siete palabras**

Noches y mañanas durmiendo menos que de costumbre. Miroku vivía algo parecido a una adicción, representada por un extraño deseo de que hubiese más. No podía ser todo sobre esa interesante chica y sus misteriosa vida.

"Hay más, lo sé" mencionó al levantarse de su cama y tomar el móvil.

Comenzó su búsqueda entre carpetas, hasta que se topó con documentos, de los que destacaban trabajos y tareas que prefirió no leer. Eso claramente no era lo que él quería. Cuando sus esperanzas estaban decayendo, dio con otra carpeta de escritos nombrados con fechas. Se percató de lo que era: una especie de de diario digital a modo de cartas dirigido a alguien sin nombre.

"_Amigo, ¿podrás escucharlo de mi propia boca?"_ Comenzaba de esta forma el más antiguo de los documentos y el primer día de ese diario que parecía ser más de lo que el bonzo esperaba.

Ante Miroku estaban las pruebas de que esta chica había existido, siendo él la causa de que ella no lo hubiera terminado, siendo que éste había provocado su muerte.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡Hola! Mis promesas no se han olvidado, así que, por el momento, este es el drabble de hoy (Más tarde publicaré el otro porque ahora no me encuentro en casita, sino en un cyber). Agradecimientos a la querida Orkidea16 (no te preocupes por lo del apellido, ese es "opcional", además, lo de ser detective es para sacar sus propias conclusiones y eso es lo que ya están haciendo, además de que unirán piezas y cosas así),al igual que a la linda fifiabbs (Sí, puedes llamarme Loops y perdón por romper tus ilusiones -en verdad, me gustó tu teoría. Te diré que eso también se me había ocurrido-, pero lo más importante aún no se rebela, así que cuida tu corazón para las sorpresas venideras...)

Dato cultural: Hasta donde sé hay más probabilidad de que una persona sobreviva a un disparo en la cabeza (ha habido casos) que a uno en el muslo (vena femoral).


	8. Ocho igual a posibilidad

Tardé un poquito porque me quedé dormida y después se fue la luz (-_-), pero aquí está el octavo, en el que se incluye un nuevo personaje...

* * *

**8. Ocho igual a posibilidad**

Dos días después del último descubrimiento, él no se atrevió a ir más allá. Enterarse de que ellos eran más que un número o una cantidad monetaria le desconcertó.

"Te ves distraído, Miroku ¿Te encuentras bien?" escuchó que le decía una joven portando una de sus sonrisas que parecían verdaderas hasta que veías sus ojos tristes.

"Nada por qué preocuparse, Kagome" Quien la rebautizó parecería ser tierno al nombrarla como aquella warabe uta. Nada parecido a la realidad. En el nombre tenía grabado su cruel pasado: Kagome, la niña que fue encerrada desde muy pequeña por sus padres en una jaula… Hasta que ellos la encontraron y convirtieron en una más. El pájaro ya jamás sería libre.

"¿Quieres un chocolate? Inuyasha me los regaló" contra toda lógica, ella y el bastardo blanco habían construido una extraña relación que no solía encajar en el término amistad por lo cambiante que era. "Son ocho. Me gusta ese número. Volteado es un infinito. Miles de caminos o posibilidades... Quizá entre ellas haya otra para nosotros"

La chica se despidió, otorgándole a Miroku más material para analizar. Quizá él estaba haciéndose de otro camino llamado empatía.

* * *

**Warabe uta: **es un tipo de canción tradicional, muchas veces infantil y con un significado muy profundo que suele tener sentido psicológico (y hasta sádico -w-). En este drabble me refiero a la que se llama "Kagome" y habla de un pájaro enjaulado (Si ya vieron Kanketsu-Hen deben de entender), por eso de la ironía.

Me sorprenden chicas por lo rápidaz e inteligentes que son, tienen muy buenas teorías (Quixá me las robe para hecer capítulos alternos XD!): Lady Minisa (Lo lamento, pero aveces los finales felices me parecen muy cliché ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!) y mi siempre pendiente Orkidea16 (No te preocupes. Si le preguntaras a algún fanático del anime nadie te lo sabría responder sin investigar ¿Que ella lo quiere matar? ¡Por qué no se me ocurrió!)

Hasta mañana sin falta.


	9. Nueve líneas

Algo cortito, pero se compensará por el siguiente que está un poco extenso...

* * *

**9. Nueve líneas**

Miroku suspiró y dio comienzo a su lectura. Se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier situación. ¡Por Dios! ¡Era el letal Bonzo azul! Él, quien siendo sólo un puberto, en un entrenamiento estuvo a punto de hacer que _Abismo_ se despidiera de este mundo. ¿Por qué no poder soportar las revelaciones de una simple muchacha?

_"Esto es algo tonto (me refiero a escribir un diario). Siempre he pensado así, ya que en la mayoría de las ocasiones estos terminan siendo vistos. Y bajo esta premisa es por lo que me he atrevido a hacer uno, porque quiero que tú lo leas. Deseo que el día en que nos reencontremos lo leyeras y notaras cuánto he cambiado en tu ausencia. Quiero que me comprendas y me disculpes por ello. _

_Amigo, ya no soy fuerte (Finjo serlo, pero no por eso resulta ser verdadero). Ya no me siento del todo motivada (he comenzado a abandonar mis metas porque eran nuestras metas y, sin ti, no me atrevo). Pero perdóname por haber dejado de cantar. Por haber dejado de ser feliz. _

_Aún así, por ti, quiero intentarlo"._

Miroku se retractó. Quizá sería más fácil que él derrotara a Naraku a que esas palabras no le afectaran.

* * *

¡Holisss! Espero que les haya gustado.

fifiabbs: Sí, ese Miroku es un masoquista. No sé cómo sentirme respecto a lo de "deshechar como basura" TToTT (XD!) Pero, bueno, esperaré no desepcionarlas con los siguientes capítulos. En cuanto a los capítulos alternos...mhh, quizá los utilice para escribir finales alternos, no lo sé...


	10. Diez mañanas en vela

**10. Diez mañanas en vela**

Y así pasaron las mañanas en las que se suponía que Miroku dormía, mas que él utilizaba para leer, analizar y tratar de comprender las vivencias y sentimientos de esa muchacha. Imaginar que él era el "amigo" a quien le dirigía todas esas memorias, provocaba que se sintiera como un personaje significativo en esa vida tan contrastante.

_"Hoy he accedido, tras muchas insistencias de una amiga, a ir con ella al cine"_

_"Sé que no debía, pero lo hice. Lo encontré por casualidad, así que llevé a casa a esa pequeña y solitaria criatura. ¿Cuánto durará mi felicidad?"_

_"Tsubaki, mi madrastra y seguramente líder de un aquelarre, ya no sabe por qué otra cosa reñirme. No me sorprende que un día se moleste porque esté respirando. No, estoy segura de que esa es la principal cosa que detesta de mí"_

_"La amiga de la que te hablé anteriormente me ha dicho que su padre podría ayudarme. Aprecio su preocupación, pero me encuentro insegura ¿Si voy me olvidaré de ti o preservaré mejor nuestras memorias? No sé, ¿qué es lo que harías tú?"_ era lo último que había leído.

"¿Que qué es lo que yo haría?" pronunció Miroku siguiendo con su papel ". Supongo que, si alguien pudiera ayudarme,… aceptaría" ¿Acaso él aún conservaba las esperanzas de salir de ese estilo de vida?

_"Creo que, si estuvieras aquí, sonreirías y me dirás que lo intentara"_

El Bonzo azul comenzó a sentir celos de aquél que podría dedicar una sonrisa sincera. Desde hacía varios años, él ya había perdido esa capacidad.

* * *

Listo, el último del día ¿Ya casi una semana? Vaya, qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Y, hablando de tiempo, mañana estarán listos otros dos drabbles y que, en esta ocasión, hablarán levemente sobre Miroku. ¡Nos vemos!


	11. Once errores

Y llegamos al número once...

* * *

**11. Once errores**

Posiblemente por la catarsis surgida o para comprobar si aún le afectaba, pero a Miroku le había dado por juzgar su vida, aún cuando el recordar no era de su agrado.

El primero de todos sucedió cuando sólo era un niño y fue el haber confiado ciegamente en su padre. Eso se convirtió en la principal causa por la que se encontraba así. Después fue el haberse por dejado llevar por el rencor, aceptar ser un asesino (aún cuando esta era su única opción) y creer que sería temporal. Una y mil veces diota. Con el proceso de _metamorfosis_ llegaron el haberse decidido a despreciar todo su pasado (aún cuando en él habían cosas buenas) e, inclusive, no huir con esos sujetos que al menos lo intentaron.

Tras el paso de los años, el equivocarse se fue quedando de lado. Se limitaba a seguir órdenes y a eliminar "comentarios o actos innecesarios". Sin embargo, las faltas regresaron hace algunos días.

Tomar ese condenado celular, no haberlo destruido, decidirse a husmear. Y el peor era el error número diez: comenzar a sentir afecto por una persona que ya no existía y, lo que era aún más pésimo, que él… que él ya no podía decir lo que había hecho sin sentir que estaba mal, que se había equivocado.

Entonces no eran diez, sino once los que había cometido, bueno, al menos los que recordaba.

"Directo y sin escalas al infierno, Miroku." sí, él sabía que iría hasta ahí, pero, ¿cuándo?

* * *

¡Wola! Hoy no se centrará tanto en la castaña, sino en Miroku, quien en este drabble nos da algunas pistas sobre su pasado. Ahora, ¡los agradecimientos!

Orkidea16: Y sigo diciendo, Miroku es un masoquista, un lindo masoquista Grrr XD!. Bien, está decidido, se harán los finales alternos. Gracias por tus comentarios, creo que me estoy haciendo adicta (Creo que dejaré la *epsi).

fifiabbs: ¿Romacabro o macántico? LOL. En serio, me sonrojas XD aunque también me haces sentir culpable ¡Ignora mis actualizaciones y estudia, porafor! La escuela es muy importante y no me perdonaría si reprobaras por mi culpa y, peor, siendo la universidad ¡Ah!


	12. Doce asesinos reunidos

El último del día, disfrútenlo y, fifiabbs, espero que cuando termines de leer, estés estudiando (no importa si no dejas review).

* * *

**12. Doce asesinos reunidos  
**

Y había llegado el día de la semana en que aquel viejo edificio en medio del bosque se veía más concurrido. Esta era la noche en la que Naraku llamaba a sus once _creaciones_ y supervisaba si todo se había realizado según sus órdenes. Si no era así… bueno, en lugar de reunión, ésta se transformaría en un castigo sangriento.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Últimamente has estado en la luna" le preguntó el bastardo blanco al bonzo azul. Los tres se habían reunido, como siempre, en el rincón menos visible para su líder.

"Nada, sólo pienso" se limitó a contestar, ignorando que alguien los estaba escuchando.

"Aquí pensar no es lo más conveniente, Bonzo" un hombre se acercó hacia ellos "Sólo has lo que te digan y deja de lado las ideas absurdas." al término de su pequeño discurso, Byakuya, el más fiel de todos, se retiró.

"Odio a ese tipo" mencionó aún cuando él aún podía escucharlos.

"Silencio, Inuyasha. Él es la mano derecha de Naraku. Es peligroso" le susurró Kagome, pero, antes de que el más insolente se quejara, Miroku tomó la palabra.

"No puede ser tan poderoso. Todos tienen un punto débil" sus otros dos compañeros se le quedaron observando extrañados por su comentario. Él no era así, él pensaba antes de hablar, además, esas palabras nunca debían de ser dichas "Mejor olviden lo que dije" se retractó.

"¿En verdad estás bien?" pero Miroku ya no pudo responderles, puesto que Naraku daba comienzo a su discurso. Tal parecía que hoy no habría violencia. Mientras tanto, el Bonzo no prestaba atención, sólo se dedicaba a pensar ¿En verdad estaba bien?

* * *

Nos leemos mañana...


	13. Diez cosas por hacer y tres deseos

**13. Diez cosas por hacer y tres deseos**

_"Número uno: ser independiente y vivir muy lejos de aquí"_

Así iniciaba la lista que ella había hecho sobre las diez cosas que deseaba realizar antes de morir. Miroku sintió una punzada. ¿Cuántas de ellas habría podido hacer antes de que él llegara? Deseó que fueran la mayor cantidad posible.

_"Número dos: llegar a ser muy fuerte (emocionalmente)"_

Y así eran seguidos por actividades como: hacer sonreír a cinco (o más) desconocidos, encontrar mi talento o lo que me hace especial, regresar a mi verdadero hogar, sentirme satisfecha de todo lo que hice, tener una vida pacífica, ser verdaderamente feliz, salvarme de mí misma.

La lista se vio finalizada por tres deseos: _"Deseo verte, que me reconocieras y que no lloviera en donde estés"_

A pesar de que no comprendió el significado del último, Miroku estaba aprendiendo sobre el arrepentimiento y que éste era doloroso.

* * *

Y así comienza el día de hoy que tendrá como protagonista los sentimientos. Aunque no lo parezca, es drabble tiene algo importante (una pista) que se entenderá mañana. Agradecimientos a Lady Minisa. Mi lady (XD), siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y, sí, a mí también me agradaría un final feliz... pero TToTT eso ya sería imposible.


	14. Catorce años: enamorada

**14. Catorce años: enamorada**

_"Hoy, fue algo extraño, puesto que vi cómo mi amiga confesaba sus sentimientos. Fue tan valiente, aún cuando no fue aceptada del todo, que sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: te amo"_

Extrañamente, Miroku sintió cómo sus mejillas y espalda subían de temperatura. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de ello. ¿Cuándo se había transformado en una persona sensible a simples comentarios? Él era Miroku, un gigoló sin sentimientos.

Prosiguió con la lectura, ignorando que lo pensado anteriormente ya no le sonaba tan convincente.

_"Lamento ser tan directa, pero es la verdad. Me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía catorce años. Había un chico que era muy amable y lindo conmigo, además de que tenía mucho de lo que una niña romántica que sueña con príncipes pudiera desear. ¿Pero por qué yo no lo veía de esa forma? ¿Algo estaba mal en mí?"_

"¡No, claro que no!" otro acto que no le correspondía. Debía de tranquilizarse. Hacía poco que se había llevado a cabo la reunión y aún rondaban en ese edificio algunos asesinos, además de los de siempre que eran sus _amigos_, él y Byakuya.

_"Se lo pregunté a papá y él se mostró confundido. "Pensé que te gustaba alguien" me dijo ". Hay ocasiones en las que te quedas muy pensativa e incluso suspiras con nostalgia." Me sorprendí. Los momentos en los que hacía eso era cuando imaginaba qué era lo deberías de estar haciendo en ese preciso instante. ¿Acaso estarías pensando en mí?_

Miroku pensó que, si él hubiera sido ese amigo, lo habría hecho.

* * *

El último del día. Mañana martes vendrán unos muy impactantes. Eso me recuerda que ya nos estamos acercando al final (si mis cálculos no me fallan, el viernes o el sábado se termina el fic), así que se liberarán de mí y todo el drama (si es que no planeo hacer una secuela) XD. Bueno, nos vemos mis queridos lectores...


	15. Quince días: enamorado

Y hoy, algunos secretos serán debelados...

* * *

**15. Quince días: enamorado**

Estaba aturdido y confundido. Eso era lo único que sabía Miroku sobre él en ese instante.

Las palabras de la chica aún resonaban en su mente. No se debía todo a que él se hubiera metido tanto en el papel del amigo que creyera que la declaración le pertenecía. Su sensación radicaba en la culpa.

En estos últimos quince años la voz de la conciencia que creía extinta hacía tanto, había resurgido más fuerte que nunca. En este instante sentía que le gritaba sus actuales pecados.

_"Eres un maldito"_ su conciencia le hablaba al oído_ ". Por tu culpa ella no pudo cumplir sus deseos, no pudo superar su dolor, no pudo reencontrarlo."_

"Yo sólo… seguía órdenes" fue su intento de excusa. Ni siquiera él la creía.

_"¿Desde cuándo te volviste así? Patético. ¿Y aún así te dignas a imaginarte como su amigo? ¡Já! Él seguramente es todo aquello que tú te negaste a ser cuando preferiste hundirte en tu dolor y cumplir tus deseos banales"_

Miroku se quitó por fin la venda de los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad. Ahora se atrevía a preguntar por qué es que lo habían enviado a asesinarla. Ella, que no era más que una chica sola, triste, dulce, inteligente… No, esto no estaba pasando.

Miroku se había enamorado, mas no le pareció enfermizo. Habiendo hecho tantas cosas horribles, aferrarse a esos sentimientos no le resultaba una locura.

"De todas formas, ya me considero un muerto"

* * *

¡Wolasss! Hoy será un día de rebelaciones y donde se comprovarán algunas teorías. Gracias especiales a fifiabbs y Orkidea16, quienes con sus comentarios me suben cada día más el autoestima. En cuanto a la secuela... pues lo estoy pensando. Aunque ya me dieron una idea para hacer un oneshot especial que hable sobre la "castaña" y su día a día. Bueno, hoy me iré rápido porque también estoy pensado hacer hoy un songfic (nada qué ver con esta historia) sobre esta pareja...


	16. Siete de julio, ocho muñecos y una

Pequeño, pero muy significativo...

* * *

**16. Siete de julio, ocho muñecos y una canción**

_"Hoy es Tanabata y obligatoriamente pensé en ti"_

Esas palabras lo engancharon automáticamente (como todo lo que ella escribía). Esa fecha también era importante para él o lo era antes de que se volviera un asesino. Tenían tanto en común y a veces nada. Aún así… la amaba.

_"Recordé cuando éramos pequeños y nos contaron la historia de los amantes trágicos que sólo se veían ese día. "¡Pobres Orihime y Hikoboshi! ¡Debemos de hacer algo!" dijiste preocupado con tus grandes y bellos ojos. Rápidamente hicimos ocho Teru-teru-bozu y cantamos su canción para que la lluvia no los separara. Nos dimos cuenta de que lo habíamos logrado cuando pudimos verlos en la lejanía."_

Respiración agitada.

_"Pero yo los quemé al día siguiente porque ese día llovió en mí. Porque al día siguiente te fuiste y no te volví a ver. Nunca lo haría. Tú, mi gran amigo, habías muerto"_

Un grito que pretendía ahogar salió de él, al igual que unas lágrimas que no habían sido invitadas.

No puede ser, ¡No, no! ¿Sango… eras tú?

_"Adiós amigo bonzo, te extrañaré"_

* * *

¿Impactad s, no? Juajua, pues eso espero. Ahora, antes de que se me suelte la lengua y les revele algo, les dejo unas notas generales para comprender mejor:

**Tanabata o festival de las estrellas:** se celebra generalmente el 7 de Julio (ver el título del drabble). Se basa en la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi, esposos y deidades convertidos en estrella que sólo pueden verse una vez al año. Si llueve ese día tendrán que esperar el siguiente año para verse, pues el mal clima impide su reunión.  
**Teru-teru-bozu (Bonzo brillante, brillante):** es una especie de muñequito hecho de tela parecido a un fantasmita que se cuelga del cuello en el techo de la casa. Su objetivo principal es evitar que llueva, si no se cumple, se debe de quemar como castigo. Inclusive tiene una warabe uta homónima con un final medio sádico (recomiendo que busquen la letra).

Hasta mañana.


	17. Quince años y dos pequeños

Y nos estamos hacercando al final...

* * *

**17. Quince años y dos pequeños**

"No puede ser, no puede ser" se repetía Miroku en shock. Siguió haciéndolo aún cuando unos preocupados Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a su habitación, alarmados por el ruido que éste había producido al arrojar al suelo todo lo que tuviera a la mano.

"Miroku, ¿qué ocurre?" le dijo la muchacha, mientras colocaba suavemente una mano sobre su hombro y trataba de tranquilizarlo. Eso era lo que sus amigos hacían con ella cuando le daba algún ataque. Recordar era doloroso.

"Silencio, tonto, o vendrán a ver qué pasa" le advirtió Inuyasha. Si ellos se percataban podrían matarlos. Pero eso al bonzo azul ya no le importaba. Todo en lo que había creído estaba equivocado.

El ocho de julio de hace quince años, él y su padre habían huido de algún peligro que él desconocía, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse de su mejor amiga. Hasta que en medio de la carretera un auto les obstruyó el paso, unos hombres salieron y dispararon contra su padre.

Como se enteró tiempo después, su padre le debía dinero a la temible mafia Kazaana desde que su madre había muerto y éstos habían solicitado "ayuda" de Naraku, quien, al encontrarlo, decidió no matarlo. Prefirió lavarle el cerebro en contra de su padre y decirle que, por culpa de éste, Sango había sido asesinada. Lo transformó en lo que era ahora.

_"Te voy a vengar, Sango"_ él había dicho de pequeño, con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Qué iluso.

Su líder los había manipulado a su antojo.

* * *

¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la recta final. La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado...  
Agradecimientos, como siempre, a mis tres chicas consentidas, las cuales, cada que voy a publicar otro drabble, me regalan comentarios motivadores.Síp, sus teorías eran acertadas, ella ya sabía de él, pero Miroku también sabía sobre Sango porque, como se hace notar en este drabble, ellos eran amigos de la infancia hasta que a cada uno les dijeron que el otro había muerto. ¡Crueldad pura!


	18. Quince años, dos víctimas y sed de

**18. Quince años, dos víctimas y sed de venganza**

"Te mintió diciéndote que Sango también había sido asesinada. Y a ella le dijeron que tú habías muerto" mencionó Kagome después de que Miroku les contara todo, incluido su pasado y el celular de quien había resultado no ser una total desconocida. ¿Fue por eso que Sango se mostró sorprendida cuando lo vio? ¿Por eso tenía un rostro pacífico al morir, porque uno de sus deseos se habían realizado? Sin embargo, los otros dos no: No la había reconocido y, en su vida, todos sus días habían sido lluviosos.

"¡Ese maldito! ¿En qué otras cosas nos habrá mentido?" Inuyasha estaba encolerizado.

"Mencionó a una Tsubaki ¿Era su madrastra, no?" La muchacha parecía que había descubierto algo ". Nosotros conocemos a una Tsubaki" Sí, era una vanidosa aliada de Naraku a quien él le debía algunos favores. ¿Se trataba de la misma?

"Él lo planeó todo ¡Ese hijo de puta tiene que pagar!" Miroku perdiendo los estribos era algo que se creyó inimaginable.

"No estarás pensando en traicionarlo, ¿verdad?" No era porque Kagome sintiera algo de fidelidad a Naraku. Lo odiaba hasta donde su pequeño cuerpo le permitía. Era miedo lo que sentía, miedo de que les ocurriera lo mismo que a Kagura y los otros.

"¿Y por qué no? ¡Esa basura se merece lo peor del mundo! Nos convirtió en esto" el bastardo blanco dijo la última palabra con repugnancia. Naraku los había hecho odiarse.

"Será castigado por lo que hizo" susurró la chica decidida. Era un suicidio, pero por vez primera se sentían afortunados por no tener nada qué perder.

* * *

Ahora sí me retiro porque tengo que irme a lavarme las manos y la boca con jabón por haber escrito una grosería. Pero, ¡todo por enriquecer la trama! (Y sí, no me equivoqué en los cálculos. El viernes será el fin).

¡Hasta mañana!


	19. Diecinueve minutos

**19. Diecinueve minutos**

Hoy les tocaba a ellos realizar la guardia. Aburrido, pero debían de hacerlo aún cuando, al ser noche de reunión, todos se encontraran ahí. Nada parecía extraño, hasta que frente a los hermanos apareció la más pequeña de todos.

"Hola, Juuroumaru y Kageromaru" les saludó con su tono de voz normal. Éstos no hicieron nada más que extrañarse por su actitud, pues la chica no se dirigía a otros que no fueran aquellos dos.

"¿Tú qué haces aquí? Se suponía que debías de estar en la reunión" le respondió bruscamente el mayor. Ella y sus amigos no se habían presentado. Kagome se dio cuenta de que su rincón no era tan invisible como ellos habían creído ". ¿Me estás oyendo?"

"Adiós, Juuroumaru y Kageromaru" los hermanos voltearon al escuchar las palabras dichas por otra voz más grave que resonó a sus espaldas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sólo cuando ambos cayeron al piso, Kagome pudo reencontrarse con los rostros de sus amigos.

"¿Cuántos?" fue lo primero que le preguntó Inuyasha.

"Dos" respondió. Habían planeado separarse para deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de asesinos y así disminuir las ventajas del contrario. Ahora, reunidos, se encontraban más cerca de su víctima… o de su asesino, dependiendo del final.

"Nosotros llevamos cuatro contando a éstos. Aún nos faltan tres. Goryoumaru, Byakuya y..."

"Naraku" completó la oración el Bonzo azul. Sus hombros se tensaron, al igual que su mandíbula, tan sólo recordar lo que ese maldito les hizo le llenaba de una ira que ahora era reflejada en sus ojos de llamas azules.

Llevaban diecinueve minutos desde que su plan comenzó y faltaba tan poco para saber si daría éxito. Acompañados por sus armas y sus respectivos silenciadores, caminaron hacia el despacho improvisado de ese demonio con piel de hombre. Pero cuando Miroku abrió la puerta decidido, se percató de que Naraku ya los estaba esperando.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero hoy tuve que acompañar a mi hermana para a su ensallo de la escolta y, también fui al doctor (¡Waaa! ¡Fuí manoseada!) y mañana quizá publique hasta la noche, pues es la graduación de la secundaria de mi hermanita (-_-). Bien, dejemos de lado el horario desbaratado y el trauma y continuemos con la historia (¡Comienza el pago a Naraku!) y las gracias que jamás serán suficientes: ¡Muchos agradecimientos a mis queridas chicas! Espero que les agrade lo que siga...


	20. Quince años, cuatro heridos, un intento

**20. Quince años, cuatro heridos, un intento**

"Pequeños idiotas" La crueldad y burla que se reflejaba en la sonrisa de Naraku se mezclaron con diversión cuando el Bonzo azul levantó su pistola ante él. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso insolente? ¿Tan loco estaba? Es decir, él no estaba ni desarmado ni solo.

De entre las sombras aparecieron Byakuya y Goryoumaru, situándose detrás de los otros dos asesinos. Éste último golpeó la nuca de la chica con el mango de su arma, haciendo que cayera de rodillas y semi-inconsciente.

"¡Kagome!" le llamaron sus amigos impactados por la escena.

"¡Maldito!" Inuyasha sólo logró darle un golpe en la mejilla del atacante de la chica, puesto que Byakuya hizo que el bastardo blanco corriera con la misma suerte que Kagome. Al comprobar que éstos ya no resultaban una verdadera amenaza, Goryoumaru tomó fuertemente de los brazos a Miroku y posó su arma en la sien del joven. ¿Así era como se sintió Sango?

"¡¿Por qué?!" si iba a morir, al menos debía de obtener una explicación y sabía que Naraku no se la negaría. Ese hombre era tan inhumano que se regocijaría ante la confesión de sus despiadados actos.

"No fueron órdenes mías, sino de Tsubaki. Ella quería ser la causante de su muerte y nadie más. La chica se quería suicidar, ¿sabes? Agradécelo, Bonzo, le diste lo que siempre había querido y como su ángel de la muerte" eso era todo. Ese simple resumen provocó que las fuerzas aumentaran en Miroku, quien en un lapso pisó a Goryoumaru, le disparó tanto a él como a Byakuya y acercó su arma en la frente de su líder, al igual que Naraku lo hizo con el bonzo.

_"Sango, nos voy a vengar"_

Ninguno de lo dos conocía quién sería el que se acobardaría, y cada uno pensó que ese no sería él. Porque él no se rendiría ante un mocoso. Porque ese maldito debía de pagar por lo que les había hecho a tantos.

* * *

Juajua, le corté en lo más interesante. Nos leemos mañana con el capítulo final (más dos especiales).

Loops Magpe, fuera.


	21. Interludio: Carta de despedida

**Interludio: Carta de despedida**

Padres, hermanito, amado amigo mío… pronto estaré con ustedes.

Sé que es tonto creer que a alguien le interesará leer mis palabras, a excepción de Rin (lo lamento amiga, pero espero verte desde arriba y, cuando lo haga, deseo que seas feliz con Sesshoumaru-sama. Dile por favor a tu padre que intenté ser lo más fuerte posible, pero que no todo se puede en la vida, mas que le agradezco por haberlo intentado). Aún así, es bueno saber por qué hago esto, analizar si es una buena idea o un error. Quiero tratar…

Siempre he odiado estar sola, sin embargo, fue la soledad a la que no le gustaba separarse de mí. Ahí estaba cuando murió mamá y su bebé Kohaku, mi hermanito al que nunca conocí; continuó a mi lado cuando mi amado mejor amigo y su padre fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico (aún me niego a creer que ha muerto, pensé que lo volvería a ver); estuvo a mis espaldas cuando papá me dejó a cargo de su nueva esposa, e inclusive susurró en mi oído cuando Kirara, mi pequeña gatita, exhaló por última vez entre mis brazos.

Estoy maldita, debo de estarlo.

Tsubaki... esa mujer me odia porque siempre fui un estorbo y porque sé su secreto. Estoy segura de que ella fue la causa de la muerte de papá e inclusive de Kirara. Pero eso ya no importa. Que se quede con el dinero que derrochará para alargar su belleza, aún cuando debe de ser un monstruo por dentro. Mientras ella lo hace, yo estaré al lado de las personas que amo y en un lugar donde la lluvia no separe amantes.

Sango

* * *

Antes del final, un interludio sobre la castaña. Espero aproximarme lo más posible a la verdadera personalidad de Sango. Tengo entendido que su mayor miedo (según un capítulo del anime y del manga) es el quedarse sola.

Gracias a todos los que leen y muchas más a las que comentan. Hoy es el final y serán tres drabbles, no dos, así que espero que los disfruten de la misma forma en que disfruté escribirlos (bueno, no tanto, no soy tan sádica) y leer sus opiniones al respecto.


	22. Final: Hay dos nuevas estrellas

**Final: Hay dos nuevas estrellas**

"¡Date prisa, Kagome!" gritó un agitado Inuyasha mientras atravesaban el bosque en penumbras "No pierdas el tiempo mirando hacia atrás, alguien puede seguir vivo y estará gustoso de retorcernos el cuello ¡Vamos!" Pero era imposible el retirar la vista del viejo edificio que ardía. Cuando despertaron y se observaron la sangrienta escena, quemarlo fue la única opción que encontraron para ayudarlos a escapar y terminar con la mayoría posible de asesinos, pues podría ser que algunos continuaran vivos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" se detuvo y sintió el dolor de las quemaduras, la cabeza y la pérdida.

"¡No lo sé, sólo camina!"

"¡Eso no es tan fácil!" el chico volteó a verla, encontrándose con unos ojos acuosos "Miroku se ha ido... y nosotros somos nadie, ¿cómo vamos a vivir con ello?"

"¡Vamos a vivir por Miroku y Sango, ¿sí?! Él sabía lo que hacía, como cada uno de nosotros. Sólo queríamos hacernos justicia y él lo logró. ¡Deberíamos estar orgullosos por él en vez de sentarnos a llorar y esperar como cobardes a que nos maten! ¡Anda!" A pesar de la rudeza con que lo había dicho, ella sabía que también le dolía.

"Sólo por ellos" y se alejaron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron.

Tratarían de vivir como Miroku y Sango hubiesen querido, y cuando pasaran por malos momentos, los imaginarían del otro lado, en el cielo como estrellas o donde fuera, pero juntos, como debía de ser. Una eternidad era tiempo suficiente como para sanar heridas del pasado, maldiciones o secar lágrimas y agua de lluvia.

_"Amigos, nos veremos pronto"_

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

Trágico, lo sé, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente drabble tendrán la oportunidad de elegir otro si este no es de su preferencia.


	23. Finales alternos

Para animar un poco las cosas (o quizá para deprimir más, dependiendo), escribí estos finales alternos basándome en lo que al principio querían que terminará el fic (Que fuera un final feliz, que Sango aún estuviera viva recuperándose en un hospital, que ella terminara siendo otra asesina…) En fin, esto es para ustedes...

* * *

**#1: Un cuarto muy blanco**

Ella abrió sus párpados como si esta fuera la actividad más difícil que existía en el planeta, además de que le dolía hacerlo. Dolor. Eso sólo significaba que seguía viva. ¿En serio? Porque lo único que podía observar era un interminable color blanco. Aunque también habían paredes y un olor a desinfectante.

"¡Sango-san! ¿Te encuentras bien?" de repente se encontró con un rostro familiar. Se veía preocupada y también cansada.

"¿D-dónde estoy?" Le preguntó con dificultad a la chica.

"Estás en un hospital, no me impresiona que no lo recuerdes. Has estado aquí más de medio año. Eres un milagro. ¡Así que ni lo vuelvas a intentar! ¡Fuiste muy egoísta por pensar que no te extrañaría!" Ahora los ojos de la muchacha aniñada se habían mojado con lágrimas, que posteriormente se limpió con su manga al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga.

"Intentar, ¿qué cosa?"

"No lo recuerdas. Sango, por fin lo _hiciste_" le dijo con seriedad. La respuesta provocó que la mente de la mayor se inundaran con recuerdos difusos donde siempre se presentaban unos intensos ojos azules. "¿Te duele? Llamaré al doctor, no te muevas"

"Está vivo" susurró Sango mientras que la más pequeña estaba rumbo a la puerta de la habitación.

"Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?" se detuvo.

"Rin, él está vivo" le mencionó con un mayor volumen. Rin le respondió con palabras que sólo llevaban el mensaje de que ella se había equivocado, que estaba confundida por tantos medicamentos. Pero Sango insistía. Aún así, eso no evitó que le inyectaran tranquilizantes que la noquearon.

Ya habían pasado varias noches, sin embargo seguía con la idea de que lo había visto y que éste trató de ayudarla. Sus teorías se comprobaron cuando una sombra de ojos azules se presentó ante ella.

"Creo que esto es tuyo, Sango" su amigo de la niñez se presentó entregándole su celular desaparecido. Era todo lo que había imaginado, a excepción que llevaba una cicatriz parecida a un delgado corte que recorría su mejilla izquierda.

"Houshi-sama" no sabía si sonreír o dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran, así que hizo ambas cosas. Él había leído sus cartas, ¿pero la había perdonado?

"No, ese ya no es mi nombre. Ya no soy el que conociste" parecía serio e ilegible, así que miró a sus ojos, esos que nunca le habían mentido. En ellos se encontraba una mezcla de coraje, arrepentimiento y temor, mucho temor.

"Yo tampoco lo soy" Sango extendió su mano hasta la de Miroku y ambas se tocaron. Como sus dueños, éstas se habían extrañado tanto que ya no permitirían separarse de nuevo.

* * *

**#2: Dos fantasmas**

"¡Vamos Miroku! Si te mueres, te reviviré sólo para matarte yo mismo" peculiarmente le animó Inuyasha a seguir a su amigo, éste que se encontraba recargado sobre el hombro del bastardo blanco y Kagome. Ella continuaba caminando en silencio, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

La chica había logrado despertar cuando Miroku y Naraku se apuntaban, pero Kagome no dejaría que su amigo muriera. Así que rápidamente tomó su arma que se encontraba descargada y la lanzó a la mano de Naraku, ésta disparó, pero sólo logró darle en la pierna a Miroku, quien aprovechó el momento para darle fin a ese demonio.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, ah, parecía que todo podría estar bien. Pero una semana después, el Bonzo azul despertó con una petición: "Quisiera verla". No podían negárselo, él ahora era un héroe, uno oscuro, pero lo era.

Ese era el por qué de que se encontraran en el cementerio donde sospechaban que ella ahora descansaría. Le dejaran que fuera solo hasta donde las tumbas más recientes. Ese era un momento íntimo y exclusivo para los dos, sólo irían hasta él si se desplomaba ante la culpa. Lo haría, ellos lo sabían.

Miroku recorrió cada tumba con su vista. Buscaba su nombre, pero lo único que encontró fue una chica de espaldas que le dejaba flores a un conocido o familiar. Cuando ésta volteó a ver a su acompañante, el joven la reconoció al instante.

"Sango" Pero eso era imposible.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" le dijo la castaña, para después percatarse de la repentina palidez del chico "¿Se siente bien?" Miroku sacó de uno de sus bolsillos aquello que una vez pensó sería una estupidez tomarlo y ver en él.

"Lo leí todo. No hay nada de qué perdonar"

"Houshi-sama" Sango reconoció al hombre de ojos azules y mirada triste y supo que no fue un error el haberlo esperado.

* * *

**#3: Dos corruptos y un arma**

Miroku caminaba solitario entre las ruinas de lo que un día había sido su _prisión_. Tenía un vendaje improvisado en el hombro, cerca del cuello, ahí donde Naraku le había disparado. El bozo no creyó que podría esquivar la bala, pero lo hizo. Pero cuando sus amigos reaccionaron, él permaneció en el piso, permitiéndoles que creyeran que estaba muerto. Él pensó que sería una carga para ellos quienes podrían tener otra oportunidad de conseguir otra mejor vida. Miroku sabía que ya jamás sería feliz, no lo sería si Sango no estaba a su lado.

Ahora sus pensamientos y recuerdos de la chica lo inundaban. Mas regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose. ¿Alguien más seguía vivo? Ya no importaba, su misión había sido completada. Así que se volteó esperando su final… que nunca llegó.

"¿Sango?" Ahí estaba, frente a él. Tan sólida que no parecía un fantasma. Tan bella que no parecía mortal ". No, tú estás…"

"¿Muerta?" agitó su cabeza con desaprobación, para volver a verlo con una mirada impregnada de tristeza "¿Tan poco me recordabas? Esa sólo era una mujer caracterizada como yo. Pensé que te darías cuenta, pero no fue así" los ojos azules la recorrieron de nuevo de pies a cabeza, para detenerse en lo que ella llevaba en una mano.

"Por qué llevas esa arma, Sango"

"Tú no fuiste el único. La diferencia es que a ti Naraku te mintió y a mí Tsubaki no. Algunos años después desde que te creí muerto, ella llegó hasta mí con la verdad y una proposición" Ella era... como él.

"El celular… ¿todo fue una mentira?" Sango mostró melancolía en sus ojos café.

"No todo" recuperó su mirada firme ". Fue un error el que Naraku creyera que Tsubaki era una simple ayudante. Desconocía que tenía su propia organización y que planeaba eliminarlo, incluyendo a sus creaciones. Y lo logró gracias a ti"

"Y ahora qué piensas hacer"

"¿Tú qué crees?"

**Opción 1:**

"Las cosas han cambiado. Ya no eres el mismo y yo tampoco lo soy. Houshi-sama, por favor, toma tu arma. No me enfrentaré a ti de esta forma"

"No lo haré, Sango. Mátame, lo merezco, pero no planeo hacerte daño, no más" si buscaba terminar con él, Miroku no se lo impediría. Ese era su castigo.

"Bien, si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré" se acercó lo más que podía y posó su pistola en el hombro derecho del chico. El frío del metal fue contrarrestado por la calidez que le había causado Sango al acariciar con su otra mano su herida, mejilla y cabello "En verdad, bonzo azul, me alegró mucho haberte visto" su voz era sincera y triste.

"Yo también, Sango" Ahora ella sería su ángel de la muerte. Ángel que lo acompañaría después de haber terminado con él.

**Opción 2:**

Miroku esperó el sonido del disparo, pero sólo escuchó el caer del arma al suelo y el de los pasos apresurados de Sango. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella ya se encontraba entre sus brazos.

"Houshi-sama" sollozó en su hombro. "Miroku" se corrigió ". Ahora que también estoy corrupta, ¿me aceptarás a tu lado?"

"Sango" el ex-bonzo azul se limitó a acariciar su cabello, consolándola. Ya todo estaría bien.

* * *

**NOTA:** Utilicé "Houshi" como apellido/nombre verdadero, lo que ustedes elijan, de Miroku y que, curiosamente, esa palabra también puede traducirse como "estrella".

TToTT Qué triste, me gustaron más estos finales que el mío. Bueno, está en ustedes decidir cuál es su favorito (Y ahora que lo pienso, yo también puedo elegirme por uno de ellos, después de todo, el capítulo veinte quedó abierto a interpretaciones juajua). ¿Quién sería la otra castaña? ¿La malvada hermana gemela perdida de Sango? Pues no lo sé, se me secó el cerebro.

El final ya llegó (¡Por fin termino un fanfic, yeah!) y continuo agradeciendo a Orkidea16, fifiabbs y Lady Minisa por dar sus opiniones y estar al pendiente de la historia. Aunque, también hay que agradecer a aquellos que sólo leyeron (Todavía no es tarde chicos, un "Estuvo bueno/malo" es más que suficiente). No soy buena en las despedidas... lo bueno es que esta no lo es todavía XD Seguré aquí escribiendo más tonterías y, sí, está decidido, habrá secuela y ya estoy trabajando en un oneshot sobre el punto de vista de Sango (Ando imparable XD). Así que esten pendientes. Nos vemos luego y, otra vez, muchas gracias.

Loops Magpe, cambio y fuera.


End file.
